Rati riti ralla, tuli talvi Halla
by Mullkkkkkk
Summary: Jack Frost has been unseen for 300 hundred years, right? Wrong, while most of the world has only heard of him, there's one country in the know. Follow Jack Frost and his two Finnish friends in this retelling of "Rise of the Guardians" Contains no romance between OCs and Canon characters. Contains Finnish phrases which will be translated. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

You would think that a myth like Jack Frost would be very hard to believe in. You would think that the Easter Bunny, the Toothfairy, the Sandman and Santa would be well known all over the globe. You would think no one believed in Jack Frost. You would think so, but none of this is true, for in a cold land with long winters, a thousand of lakes and a midnight sun, Jack Frost is known to everyone, Sandman is more well known than Santa, the Easter Bunny doesn't exist and teeth aren't put under pillows. This place is known as Finland, where snowdays don't exist due to it snowing all winter, and sometimes after it too. Here, Jack Frost could be seen by children and could laugh when hearing about how "the Easter Rooster" laid eggs in nooks and crannies inside the children's houses. Here, Jack Frost didn't have to fear kids walking through him all the time. Here, he could compete with the kids in every kind of game imaginable. Here, he could find snowball fights around every corner. Here, there were children's songs about him. Here, Jack Frost made his best friends.

"Ukko!"

Jack turned at the sound of one of his friends' voices, a bespectacled brunette girl with brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and love for her family and friends. She also had freckles all over her face and body. Her name was Pilvi, which meant cloud, in Jack's opinion her name suited her, for she was a calm, free spirit that given the chance would soar.

"Hey, Pilvi, where's Satu?" he asked the girl.

Satu was the complete opposite of her friend, she was a very hyper girl with blonde-dyed-red hair with blue eyes who loved storytelling as her name, which meant fairytale or story, would suggest. She was always writing something and making the most complicated snowmen, and snowhorses, she never could make snowmen without there being a horse thrown in there somewhere. Whereas Pilvi liked making the classic snowman and snowangels, Satu could always be found drawing faces on her angels, telling everyone that "they needed _character_". Where Pilvi liked jumping from the tallest divingboard, Satu blanched at the sight of one, preferring to just swim around. While anything speedy or adrenaline inducing was Satu's forte, Pilvi stayed firmly away from such things. Though they had a lot of differences, thay also had a lot in common, one of those things was their firm belief in him and their love for winter.

"She got stuck on a part of her story, but she'll be around soon." Pilvi said, glancing at her watch "In fact, I'm gonna say she's gonna be here in three... two..."

"Rati riti ralla, tuli talvi halla. Kuuraparta tuiskutukka, lumiviitta harmaasukka. Rati riti ralla, sellainen on halla." came the voice of the hyperactive girl with short attention-span.

"...one." Pilvi finished, looking towards the skipping, singing girl.

Pilvi wasn't known for her musical talent, Satu, however, was always singing or listening to music. This and...

"Hi, Halla!"

the fact that Satu always called him Halla, not Pakkasukko, was another thing the two girls didn't have in common.

The fact that Pilvi was 18 and Satu was 16 and still believed was strange in itself, since most children stopped believing at at least 13. But their childish glee when the snowy season came had to be a big part of why they still believed. When Jack once asked, their replies had been somewhat strange.

Pilvi had said "I am a person of logic and believe in what I see, I know what I see is true, not only because others have seen it, but because I trust myself to know real from false."

Satu had laughed and said simply "What is a writer without imagination, the moment I stop being able to see you is the moment I become a terrible writer."

Jack hadn't really understood either answer, so he let it be, so far they could still see him so he wasn't too worried.

"So," Satu said, lifting her skates "skate 'round the field?"

Pilvi and Jack wore matching grins "You are so on." they said in unison.

And they did skate around the field, they spun, raced and crashed into the snowbanks and of course Jack won every time.

"You're the spirit of winter Halla, that and the fact that you're like 300 years old gives you an advantage." Satu huffed playfully when Jack did a victory dance.

Pilvi only laughed before sighing "Easter approaches." she said solemnly.

Satu sighed too "I don't want you to go." she whispered as she took off her skates.

Jack sighed "I don't really want to go either, but I've got to spread some snow in Russia, and Burgess is scheduled to get a snowday right around this month."

Pilvi shot up "Did you say Burgess?"

At Jack's nod, the two girls whooped and glomped the eternal teen.

"You're crushing me." he choked playfully.

The girls immeadiately got off him and pulled him up, sporting huge grins.

"My mom-" Satu started

"And my parents-" Pilvi continued

"Gave their consent to us-"

"Going together to Burgess for our Easter Holiday-"

"And a few days extra to show how glad they are about my test-scores." Satu finished.

Then both girls said "More winter fun time with our favourite Spirit of Winter!" spinning around in circles.

Jack leant on his staff, smiling at the two. He was relieved that he would have some more time with them before he'd have to go hibernating in Antarctica. None of them had any idea thet their time in Burgess would be much different than what they were expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I found the perfect, **_**the perfect**_**, song for Jack Frost, OMG it suits him so well. Go and listen to Linkin Park's Iridescent and tell me it doesn't fit, I dare you, I double dare you.**

The planeride was _awful_, Pilvi's neck was hurting from falling asleep and Satu was looking slightly green from the turbulence. The only thing keeping them from not regretting the flight was the fact that they would see their friend again very soon. Once they could walk somewhat straight they went to look for the nice lady who was renting her house to them for three weeks. The woman was an eccentric artist who'd changed her name to Rolanda Oswin Tanya Griffin, known as "The Gryphin" in the art world. Pilvi had no idea how her friend knew the woman but she wasn't complaining.

After five minutes they spotted the Blue-haired woman who was wearing a blue t-shirt that said "Trust me, I'm _with_ the Doctor" and a pair of loose, faded jeans. They quickly went over to the woman, who gave them the key to her house before heading to the gate where she would board her flight to Hawaii. The two of them looked at eachother, shrugged, shouldered their backpacks and went to the money-exchange booth. Once the money had been echanged form euros to dollars they went to get a cab to take them to Burgess.

It took three hours for the cab to get there, during that time Satu slept and Pilvi gazed out through the window, lost in her own thoughts. She wondered how long it would take for Ukko to get to Burgess and how depressed he would be once there. Every time he came to Finland after being somewhere else he was depressed because no one had seen him or someone had walked right through him. It must feel terrible, she thought, being stuck in between, unable to reach out to anyone. It was at those times when she wondered why Santa or the Sandman didn't talk to their friend, weren't they supposed to be like him? Bringing happines and a good childhood to kids all around? So why did they leave Pakkasukko to suffer alone, or seemingly alone, after all, he had the kids in Finland to look forward to. But what if one day some random kid from somewhere else would look at him and actually see him? Pilvi smiled, he would be so happy then, whouldn't he? He would have more people to talk to. More people to visit. Less time to spend with them. Her smile dropped as that thought crossed her mind. If people around the world started seeing Ukko then he wouldn't need them anymore, he wouldn't need to come and spend time with them, playing in the snow with them, race on ice with them... he wouldn't need them anymore.

She looked up when the cabby told them they were there, she paid the man and woke up Satu, before dragging her out of the car. It was snowing slightly making them smile as it told them that their friend would soon come. Satu took the happiness one step further and started softly singing a children's song she'd learned on "the Swedish side" in the preschool they'd gone to. Pilvi had been on "the Finnish side" of the establishment, since the place was divided betweent he Finnish speaking kids and the Swedish speaking kids, the kindergarten was also there but it was divided in "the bigger" and "the smaller" sides.

"Nu se det snöar, nu se det snöar, det var väl roligt. Hurra!

Nu blir det vinter, nu blir det vinter, som vi ha önskat. Hurra!

Då ta vi kälkarna fram och vantarna på.

Och sen vi åka i backen, hej vad det ska gå!"

Pilvi was actually quite good at Swedish, so she could translate the lyrics easily to: "See it's snowing, see it's snowing, that's so fun. Hurray!

Now it's winter, now it's winter, which we have wished for. Hurray!

Lets take out our sleds and put on our mitts.

And then it's down the slope, oh how fast we'll go!"

Honestly, she loved the song as much as Satu, but for the longest time she hadn't understood the words. Thankfully Satu was bilingual, otherwise they might have never become friends.

The inside of the house was full of all kinds of fandom memorabilia and art stuff, it was just as eccentric as the woman who owned it. Which was to say, very. Though it was still day outside, both of them needed to sleep. Not even bothering to change into sleepwear they collapsed in the bed in the spare bedroom and were out like a light before their heads even hit the pillows. However, instead of dreams about snowballs and fun times they had no dreams at all. Only nightmares.

It was a pair of very cranky girls that rose the next morning, neither of them had any idea why, since neither of them ever remembered their own dreams, let alone nightmares. The grumpyness evaporated, however, when they heard a familiar laugh in the air.

"Snowday!" they heard their winter wonderland making friend yell from outside and turned just in time to see him zoom by the window.

The two girls looked at eachother and ran outside, after putting on their boots and coats, of course. Once outside they raced after their flying spirit of winter.

"Hej mitt vinterland, nu är jag här

Nu biter frosten i min kind, ty kall är kvällen

Hej mitt vinterland, se månen där

Den lyser kyligt kring, på mörka himlapällen"

Satu was once again singing, still in Swedish. Pilvi didn't mind, since it made her friend happy and gave her some practice in translating. This time the words took the following meaning:

"Hey, my winter land, now I am here

The frost bites my cheek, for cold is the night

Hey, my winter land, see the moon above

It shines coolly around, on the dark sky."

Personally, she hated the song and would much rather listen to Rati riti ralla, than the song her friend was now singing.

Soon they came accross the sight of their friend, who was known in America as Jack Frost, making a snowball with an evil glint in his eye. Following his line of sight they saw a group of kids, one of them holding a sled. They'd never seen their friend like this and wondered what throwing a snowball would accomplish when no one could see who threw it.

Without any warning, Pakkasukko lugged the blue, shimmering snowball at the kid with the sled, they were surprised to see some kind of blue shimmer around the kid's eyes before he laughed and asked "Ok, who threw that?"

Satu and Pilvi had to hold their laughted when they heard "Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo."

When the kids started throwing snowballs at eachother, what else were they supposed to do except join in the fun. Being older and having spent so much time around their winter-time friend, the two Finnish girls were quite the pros at snowball fighting. Though even they couldn't anticipate the sled ride the blue-capped boy would have. They watched with their mouths agape as ice formed in front of the small sled and the two boys sped away. They took off running after the kids who were calling, what they assumed to be, the kid's name.

"Jamie!" each of them yelled, though not in synch, as they dashed after their friend.

Satu then thought of something as they raced after the sled and kids "Halla masentuu nyt taas, eikö?" (Jack Frost is going to become depressed again, isn't he?) she said, a sad expression overtaking her features.

Pilvi almost skidded to a stop, but managed to only stumble slightly, before answering, equally sad "Joo." (Yeah.)

When the kid, Jamie, landed in a snowdrift the two girls weren't that far behind the group that had gone after him, they skidded to a halt just in time to see him get hit by a couch.

They once again had to stifle their laughter when their widely ignored friend winced at the happening "Whoops."

Their smiles dropped when the kid lost a tooth and started to gush about the Tooth Fairy along with his friends. It broke their heart to watch as their friend's smile turned into a crestfallen expression as the kids started to walk away.

"Oh, no... No!" he exclaimed, looking down at the kids from his place on top of the statue as the kids talk and walk away, brushing past the two girls "Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" he started to yell, even though only the two girls could hear him, he descended from the statue and went in front of the kids "What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!" he finally yelled, completely frustrated.

And then the kids walked right through him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was shocking for all three of them. The girls had never seen anyone walk through him and he had gotten used to people being able to touch him. The rage which had been building inside him was extinguished and he felt despair crawl into his heart, just as he was about to fly off he felt two pairs of arms encirkling him, holding him on the ground. To others, it looked like the two girls had slung their arms over eachother's shoulders and were holding hands, but in truth this was a well-practiced maneuver of hugging their friend without adults thinking they were crazy.

Satu could sense Halla battling with his emotions, so she started singing as she and Pilvi led him towards the house they were inhabiting for the moment.

"You were standing in the wake of devastation,

And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.

With the cataclysm raining down,

Insides crying, "Save me now",

You were there, impossibly alone."

Satu could feel Halla relaxing and Pilvi looking at her, but she shut the feelings out, singing the song she felt suited their friend more than anyone.

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration,

And let it go,

Let it go."

He'd often told them about his life, how lonely he got with people walking through him, how "The Guardians" never acknowledged him and other seasonal spirits hated him. How even though he brought winter and funtimes to children, the only place where he'd been seen was Finland.

"And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars,

You felt the gravity of tempered grace,

Falling into empty space,

No one there to catch you in their arms."

He'd once said he didn't know what he would've done if he didn't have them. Before them, he'd often felt like he was in freefall with no wind to catch him before he hit the ground. He'd been alone, he'd been scared. And then someone had asked who he was.

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration,

And let it go,

Let it go."

Pilvi hummed the tune, knowing her friends were deep in their own thoughts, glancing at Satu and Pakkasukko before turning to watch the pavement. She knew how well this song fit Ukko, all too well. Even when he was hanging with them, playing with kids or having fun, he was still so alone. With no one like him to talk to him for 300 years. It often made her think how horrible it would've been if he'd been completely alone for that long. He was lucky he was seen at least in their country, but what if he hadn't been? Would he have become bitter, unable to let go of the frustration of no one seeing him, ever.

"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration,

And let it go,

Let it go.

Let it go,

Let it go,

Let it go,

Let it go.

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known.

Remember all the sadness and frustration,

And let it go,

Let it go."

Satu's voice faded as they stopped in front of the house, looking at the slightly less sullen boy beside her she asked "Halutko tulla sisään?" (D'you want to come inside?)

Halla looked at her for a moment while Pilvi unlocked the door and held it open, waiting. "Nääh, meen lentelemään. Ehkä tuun katolle myöhemmin." (Nah, I'll go fly around. Maybe I'll come ot the roof later.)

Satu smiled, hugged him and went to the door "Moikka." (Bye.) she called over her shoulder before entering.

Pilvi smiled and waved "Näkyillään." (See ya.) before joining her friend.

And in a gust of wind, the street was empty.

Jack was moping, he'd admit that. Once, just once, he'd like a kid from somwhere else than Finland to see him, was it too much to ask? And why could only Finnish children see him? Why did no one else believe in him? Why? Jack looked sadly in through the window of Jamie Bennett, who was getting ready for bed. His sadness transferred a frost pattern onto the glass of the window and Jack flipped himself upright, hood still up and shoulders slumped, his whole posture screaming of depression and defeat. What could he possibly be doing wrong?

"If there's something I'm doing wrong," Jack said, walking accross the roof with his staff slung on his shoulder, before stopping and facing the moon "Because I've tried _everything_ and _no one_ outside of Finland ever sees me." he continued, his staff now planted on the blue tiles, hands gripping on and under the crooked end, he paused for a moment, looking at the silver shining orb, before continuing, slight contempt in his voice "You put me here, the least you can do is tell me... tell me why."

The moon didn't answer, it never had, and it probably never would. Jack started walking away, towards where Pilvi and Satu were no doubt waiting for him on the roof of their rented house. The winter spirit jumped onto the electrical lines and started freezing them, the familiar frosty patterns making him feel slightly better. The patterns might seem random, but in reality he was putting as much effort into them as the Easter Bunny put into his eggs, the ones he painted himself, anyway. Jack was brought out of his wallowing by streams of golden sand slithering by, casting a slight yellow glow accross the night sky, stray particles looking like stars themselves.

Jack smiled slightly, dragging his hood down "Right on time, Sandman." he said lowly, rushing over to a strand of sand and touching it, feeling giddy.

A dolphin took form and swum playfully in the air, making a fel loops around Jack before racing to a window and probably becoming some kid's dream for the night. Little did he know, that at that moment, a dark presence was going to spoil the night in Burgess on dream at a time.

Satu didn't often get sick, so when she started feeling nauseous while sitting on the roof waiting for Pakkasukko, Pilvi knew something was wrong. While many wouldn't think this was anything but some stomach bug, Pilvi knew Satu had a "Supernatural-radar", for example she knew in advance when their wintery friend was heading their way, she could sense when important holidays were coming without the aid of a calendar and she knew when someone was about to fall asleep without having to look at them. Thus, Pilvi knew something right up Ukko's alley was happening, and not in a good way. Satu wasn't too off course even with the nausea, she perked up when she saw golden streams of sand lit up the sky. She fished out a small, purple drawstring bag, maiking Pilvi look at her weirdly.

Satu shrugged "Oon sanonut monesti että haluan Nukkumatin unihiekkaa ja aion pihistää sitä tilaisuuden tullen, tässä on tilaisuus, joten hiljaa." (I've said many times that I want some of the Sandman's dreamsand and shall steal some if opportunity strikes, here's an opportunity, so shut up.)

Pilvi just smiled and shook her head, casting her gaze over the rooftops, waiting for a familiar spot of blue to appear. She shivered at the breeze and wondered how Satu could stand it with just wearing a sleeveless top and shorts when she herself had to wear a sweater and jeans and still wanted ot put on a jacket. Don't get her wrong, she loved winter, it was the cold she didn't like too much.

Satu was grinning like a crazy person, having finally obtained dreamsand, when she spotted Halla. She was just about to wave at him when she noticed a shadow race past him. Her hand halted as Halla went after the shadow.

"Pilvi, liikkeelle, jokin on vialla." (Pilvi, let's move, something's wrong) she said to her friend, sliding down the gutter and sprinting towards where she'd seen the frozen teen go "Hallan perään!" (After Jack Frost!) she called over her shoulder when she heard Pilvi ask where she was going.

This gave Pilvi a burst of speed and soon they were running side by side towards an alley Satu was sure Halla had landed in. When they rounded the corner they almost stopped to gawk at the big furry things holding a squirming red sack standing in front of a blue portal.

"Miten?! Oikeesti, me jätettiin se yksin kolmeks tunniks! Miten?!" (How?! Seriously, we left him alone for three hours! How?!) Satu asked as the sack was thrown into the portal.

"Haloo, Pakkasukko. Eka säänto-" (Hello, Jack Frost. First rule-) Pilvi began.

"Mitä tahansa voi tapahtua, ilman syytä." (Anything can happen without a reason.) Satu continued.

They saw the yetis enter the portal and the portal starting to shrink "Pitäiskö-" (Should we-) Pilvi began, only to have Satu rush forward, towards the shrinking portal.

"Geronimo!" she yelled as she dived inside, Pilvi hot on her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry about the wait, but my laptop broke down and I only just got it back. Hope you enjoy!**

Out of all the outcomes Jack was expecting out of meeting Bunny, this was not one he'd even slightly considered. Shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal, wait until he told the girls about this!

"Geronimo!" scratch that, he had no idea how or why, but he heard Satu's voice loud and clear from behind himself.

He'd heard Pilvi saying it more than once, but he would say it for her this time, Satu was an idiot. It was in no way mean to call her that, because she admitted it, though only the three of them were allowed to call her that, since to them it was more of an endearment than an insult. If someone else were to call her an idiot, they would get creamed. No one was allowed to insult one of them but one of them.

"This is a bad idea!" came Pilvi's voice from futher down the swirly pit of nausea and colours before Jack hit something hard.

He was pretty sure it was a floor and was trying to get out of the sack when two bodies fell on top of him.

"Gnack!" it was a very strange sound which came out of Jack and he was not in any way embarrassed about it, nope, not at all, there was definetly not a blush on his cheeks.

"Vhat the? Vhere did these girls come from?" came a Russian accented voice.

"Don' ask me." replied an Australian accented voice.

Jack looked out of the sack and came face to face with Santa Claus, Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman.

"Ah, there he is! Jack Frost." Santa said happily.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack said , hearing giggles and shouts from his two friends in the background before he was once again picked up by a yeti "Hey, hey, put me down."

"I hope the Yetis treated you well." Santa continued as Jack was manhandled.

"Oh yeah," Jack laughed sarcastically as he walked forward to pick up his can with his foot, resting it on his shoulder once it was in his right hand "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." he continued and smiled when he heard his friends burst into laughter behind him, he also heard one of them, probably Satu, skid to a halt and crash into something.

Santa did not catch the sarcasm "Ah, good, that was my idea."

"Naurettavan huono idea." (A ridiqulously bad idea.) Jack heard Pilvi mutter after the sound of a face-palm.

Santa started introductions "You know Bunny, obvously."

"Obviously." Jack said disdainfully.

"And the Tooth Fairy."

"Hi Jack, I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!" said hummingbirdlike female said, flying too close for Jack's comfort.

"My, my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Meanwhile Pilvi and Satu were watching from the sidelines, blinking all the way. It was very confusing to watch really when Jack looked so creeped out by her gushing.

"And Sandman." a pause "Sandy, Sandy, wake up!" Santa finally yelled at the small golden man beside him, causing him to awaken.

"Hey, ho, anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked, confused, as were his two friends, they too wanted to know what was going on.

Sandy looked eager to explain and started forming sand images above his head rapidly.

Jack, who had kneeled down coughed and said "That's not really helping, but thanks, little man." before standing back up.

Satu tilted her head and said "Kuu, lunta, tosi ruma äijä ja... spiraali? Vai oliks se G?"(A moon, snow, a really ugly dude and... a spiral? Or was it a G?) she asked, a confused frown on her face.

She was ignored.

"I must've done something really bad to get you four together." Jack said as he walked away slightly, freezing an elf in the process "Am I on the naughty list?" he asked hopefully, wanting to know if anyone had actually been paying attention to him.

"Ha! On naughty list? You hold the record." Santa said in good humor, not knowing how much that meant to Jack "But no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." he continued, actually brushing at his tattoo that said "Naughty"

"How come?" Jack asked in suspicion.

"Good question." Bunny snarked from his place behind the jolly fat man.

"How come? I tell you, how come. Because now, you are Guardian!"

Satu, Pilvi and Jack all watched in utter bewilderment as yetis held up torches, elves started playing and all kinds of hullabaloo happened. The two girls looked at eachother and facepalmed, knowing this would not end well. When Pilvi noticed Jack tensing up she had a slight incling of what he was about to do and thus stepped behind Satu, who was mroe resistant to cold and would make a good shield. She was proven right when Jack slammed his staff against the floor, blowing out the torches and ending the whole... whatever this was supposed to be.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked incredulously.

Santa laughed before saying "Of course you do. Music!"

"No music! This is all very flattering, but, you don't want me." Jack said, jumping on a table behind him "You're all, hard work and deadlines! And I'm" he sat lightly on the edge of the table, holding his staff in both of his hands "snowballs and funtimes, I'm not a Guardian."

Once again the two girls watched as Jack talked to the people in the room, though they were getting more and more confused by the second. Ok, the Boogeyman thing was new, at least. Though the fact that the moon talked to these guys, but not Jack, seemed just like a dick move. In unison the two girls turned and glared at the moon, also showing their middle fingers at the large white disk in the sky.

"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No, no that's not for me!" Jack yelled at the moon "No offence." he said to the others.

"How is that not offensive? You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said, scratcing behind his ear with his foot.

Jack wouldn't let the last comment go and turned around from where he'd been walking towards the girls "You ever heard of a snowday? I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids love what I do."

Bunny stood up and delivered tha fatal verbal blow "But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Before anyone could say anythign about that, Pilvi stepped between them "Uh, for the sake of you speaking English this entire time, I'm going to do so too, who the Hell are you talking to? There's no one here!" she said, wavifn her arms in the air, or, what she saw was air, but was actually Bunny's chest.

The giant rabbit gasped and stumbled back, away from the swinging arms "She can't see me." he siad, eyes wide.

"Don't know, Pilvi, either he's finally gone off his rocker or there's somehting there we can't see." Satu said, walking over and leaning on Jack's shoulder "Obviously they said somethign hurtful, so where is he? Just say the word and I'll- I don't have sleeves "she cut herself off as she slid her hand up her arm as if trying to roll up her sleeves, problem was that she was wearing a top.

"It's just the Kangaroo- sorry, the _Easter Bunny_ being cranky." Jack said, sneering at the rabbit's title.

Both girls looked at him in confusion "Easter..." Satu started

"Bunny?" Pilvi finished before continuing with a bewildered "What?"

"Halla, you know very well that it's the Easter Rooster. Where the Hell did you come up with Easter Bunny? Seriously, that's just absurd." Satu laughed.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as an Easter Bunny, Ukko. Santa Claus, Sandman and you, sure, but Easter Bunny, come on." Pilvi continued.

"You forgot the Tooth Fairy." Satu said, looking at the small hummingbird-looking beings.

"Tooth Fairy?" she asked, blinking, not seeing what her friend was following with her eyes.

The Guardians just stood in shock and stared at the two strange girls who could see the Spirit of Winter but not the Easter Bunny. This was strange on a whole new level, even for them.


	5. Chapter 5

North was the first to come out of his stupor and asked Jack to follow him, leaving Sandy, Bunny and Tooth alone with the two teenage girls.

Satu looked at Pilvi "Eli, mitäs ny?"(So what now?)

"Hitostako minä tiedän?"(Heck would I know?)

Satu pulled out a snowglobe with no foot "Kato mitä mä löysin."(Look what I found.)

Pilvi snorted "Just, "löysit"." (Right, "found".) she said, rolling her eyes.

Satu cackled before she started turning the perfectly round glass orb filled with what actually looked like snow. It was a beautiful ornament she'd accuired (read: pickpocketed) from the jolly man who'd dragged their friend off. The two girls stood in comfortable silence which only they could enjoy since they couldn't hear the Easter Bunny's sputtering and raging about how _Jack Frost_ could be seen by the two girls but they could not see _him_. Tooth was staring at the calmer of the two, slightly hurt she couldn't see her, but neither could she remember her teeth, which meant she'd never stuffed them under her pillow or dropped them in a glass of water for her fairies to echange for money. She was sad but she knew there were people who never even heard of her so she didn't mind too much, she _was_ surprised when neither girl could see Bunny, that hadn't happened yet but she was glad that Jack had believers, she'd been concerned about the eternal teen. Sandy, meanwhile was eyeing the pouch tied to the peppy girl's beltloop, he could sense his sand inside it but didn't recall it since he could sense it constantly shifting, which almost never happened when near an awake child, this meant that the girl's imagination was running wild even when awake and not just when conjuring dreams.

That's when a very hysteric mini-Toothfairy flew in and started twittering and tweeting at Tooth, who exclaimed that her fairies were in danger and flew out of Santoff Clausen. Satu noticed her leaving while Pilvi noticed that she noticed and that the Sandman was moving away towards where their friend had gone with Santa. They had to run to keep up with Sandy and, unknown to them, Bunny. Soon enough they ran into the hallway where Santa and Jack were standing and they skidded to a halt behind the golden, floating man.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunny said, unheard by the two girls, who only saw the three focus on thin air before Santa exclaimed "To the sleigh!" and started marching somewhere.

Not wanting to be left alone, the two girls followed the group as Jack started to protest against going with them.

"I'm not climbing into some rickety, old..." Jack started as they got into a room carved into the mountain and trailed off as a pair of double doors were opened "sleigh..." he finished as said "rickety, old sleigh" was led out of its garage, the reindeer were impressive and wild and Jack stared at the red painted wooden sleigh, it was anything but rickety and old and a small belief-globe was in the front "Alright, one ride, but that's it." he relented, jumping into the sleigh closely followed by everyone except Bunny.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Santa said in a sing-song voice as he too stepped into the veichle "Bunny, what are you waiting for?" he then asked, taking the reins.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate," Bunny said, kicking the side of the sleigh lightly as he started to turn away "and, uh, safer."

"Bah, get in here," Santa scoffed, taking the Pooka by the scruff and throwing him into a seat "buckle up." he continued, pushing buttons.

Bunny started scrambling for a nonexistent seatbelt before asking "Where are the bloody seatbelts?" fearfully.

"That was just expression." was Santa's reply.

"Tuli just mieleen, eiks Halla sanonu ett se on yrittäny murtautuu tänne niinku miljoona kertaa?"(I just thought of something, didn't Jack say he's been trying to break into this place like a million times?) Satu asked, as Santa asked a yeti if they were ready.

"Ai katos..."(oh yeah...) Pilvi answered as she watched the yeti obviously give a negative answer and be ignored by Santa.

They grabbed the bench as Sandy lifted his hands in the air, Jack perched on two seats and Bunny clawed at the seat he's in as Santa's sleigh took off down the ice tunnel. Pilvi was soon whooping while Satu closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North yelled, looking over at his passengers.

"I hope you like my dinner/I hope you like carrots." was the in synch reply of Satu and Bunny, not that she knew that since Bunny was still invisible to her.

They shot into the air, making Satu curl up even more and letting Pilvi look at her namesakes in the blue sky. Meanwhile, Jack was feeling mischiveous after seeing how ill Bunny was looking, so turning to face him he started speaking.

"Hey Bunny," he said, making Bunny glance at him "check out this wiev-aaaaaaaaa!" he continued, standing up a little and making the find catch him and throw him overboard.

"Ah! North! He-" Bunny started, looking over the edge of the sleigh and spotting the winter spirit on the skid, looking very relaxed.  
"Aw, you _do_ care." Jack drawled.

"Aw, rack off ya bloody showpony!" was Bunny's retaliation as Pilvi moved through him, making him move away.

Pilvi looked pissed as she reached down and took hold of her friend, once she pulled him up everyone could see she was dragging him by his ear "Ja seuraavan kerran kun vedät itsarihypyn nii mä heitän sut ite, ilman keppiä, tajuutsä?!" (And the next time you decide to pull a suicide-jump I'll throw you myself, without a staff, understand?!)

She then let go, leaving him to sit in between the two girls once Pilvi sat down on his other side "Joo joo." (Yeah yeah.) he muttered morosely, rubbing his ear.

Pilvi nodded, before making sure Satu was alright, knowing she was afraid of heights, though she was sure that soon the rush from going so fast would override that fear. She was right, as long as the girl didn't look down she wouldn't retreat into a shell again and soon she was whooping along with her friend. After a second the tree friends got an idea, with smiles they counted off.

"And a one,"

"and a two,"

"and a one two three four:"

they then started singing Jingle Bells in Finnish, making Bunny groan "Lunta tulvillaan on raikas talvisää,

ei liinakkommekaan, nyt enää talliin jää.

Sen kohta valjastan reen pienen etehen,

ja sitten joutuin matkahan me käymme riemuiten.

Kulkuset, kulkuset riemuin helkkäilee.

Talven valkohiutaleet ne kilvan leijailee, hei!

Rekehen, rekehen nouse matkaamaan!

Lumi alla jalasten se laulaa lauluaan.

On ryijyn alla lämmin, kun lunta tuiskuttaa.

Nyt liinakkomme kiitää ja valkoinen on maa.

Kulkuset, kulkuset riemuin helkkäilee.

Talven valkohiutaleet ne kilvan leijailee."

Santa laughed before pulling out one of those globes Satu had found (cough-stolen-cough) and said "I say, Tooth palace." before throwing it in front of them, creating a portal.

Satu and Pilvi stopped, stared at it with wide eyes and said "So that's what it does." in complete synch.

Through the portal they went, straight into chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just gonna call Jack Jack for as long as one of the girls isn't saying his name, just to save me from headaches.**

**Also, 14 followers, 5 chapters, 2 reviews. WTF gives? Also, those two reviews are from _the same person_. C'mon people, do you know how hard it is to write when no one (but one) even _comments_ on it. Seriously, why do you think updates take so long?**

"What!?" North asked, sounding baffled as his grip on the reins relaxed.

Black sandhorses. Black sandhorses everywhere. Was the first thing that came to Satu's mind as she stared at the things in the sky, gaping all the way.

"What are they?" he continued, not actually wanting anyone's anwer.

"Kammottavia ne on."(They're creepy, that's what they are) Pilvi said, her eyebrow twitching.

Jack didn't say a word, too shocked to speak. The flying horses made out of what appeared to be black dreamsand were chasing the mini Toothfairies.

"_You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed at North._

Suddenly the idea of the Boogeyman didn't seem so ridiculous. Jacki stood up and launched himself into the air, snatching a little Toothfairy out of the air righ before the horse (nightmare?) chowed down on the little hummingbird-like being.

He landed in the seat at the very back of the sled, holding the little one in his palm "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?"

Pilvi looked over her shoulder, frowning. What did he see that she didn't? On second thought, Satu had said something about the Toothfairy, hadn't she? Pilvi had never been told about the Toothfairy, her parents had never really encouraged receiving money without earning it, so why should they tell her about a fairy that gave coins in exchange for teeth? But now that both of her friends insisted she was real...

Suddenly she heard panicked chirps in the air and once she once again turned her eyes to the sky she gasped, seeing the black menaces capturing small, colorful twittering bird-like things from the sky.

Without really thinking much about is she stood up and yelled "Jack's showing his snow-white, glittering teeth!" into the sky.

At first Sandy, Jack, Bunny and Satu looked at her like she'd grown a second head, before Jack was flooded by at least ten of the birdies.

Once she caught sight of the incredulous look Jack was sending her she shrugged and said "Älä kato mua tollein, Ukko. Sehän toimi."(Don't look at me like that, Jack. It worked.)

This caused Satu to giggle uncontrollably until Santa let Jack take the reins, then she just looked as panicked as Pilvi "SÄ ANNAT TON TÄYSTUHON AJAA LENTÄVÄÄ REKEE?!" (YOU'RE LETTING THAT FULL DESTRUCTION DRIVE THE FLYING SLEIGH!?) they both yelled, before Pilvi took the teen's place "Anna ne ohjakset tänne." (Gimme the reins.)

Jack pouted "Enksmä sais-" (Can't I-)

"Et saa, susta ei oo mihinkää." (No you can't, you're not fit for anything.) Pilvi said before he could even finish his sentence, before concentrating on the road, er, sky. She only half-heard as Santa started slicing through the monstrous horses with his twin swords.

They heard something clinking but Pilvi kept her eyes on what's in front of her, Satu and Jack, however, looked back to see golden cylindrical boxes.

"Mitä noi rasiat on?"(What are those boxes?) she asked, right before Bunny exclaimed "They're steling the teeth!"

"Öö, hampaita, kuulemma."(Umm, teeth, apparently.) Jack said with a smile.

They all fell slightly when the sleigh jerked and landed, skidding to a stop. Turning around, they saw Pilvi dusting off her hands, looking smug.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her "Älä näytä noin tyytyväiselt." (Don't look so satisfied.)

Pilvi only looked at him like he was a wayward child "Ukko, me molemmat tiedetään ett sä olisit ajanu päin pilaria." (Jack, we both know you would've driven into a pillar.)

Jack stopped, thought about it and shrugged "Myönnetään." (I'll admit that.)

Above them the Toothfairy was flitting around in distress and the two girls watched as Sandy and North went over to her.

"They, they took my fairies, and the teeth! All of them!" they heard her say "Everything is gone... everything." they saw her sitting down in defeat.

Pilvi found it appropriate to yell "Acually whe managed to save Pakkasukko's fanclub!" as said cluster of fairies flew to their mother.

"Oh thank goodness, all of you are safe." she said, petting all of them with a relieved smile on her face.

That's when a coldly creepy, silky voice rang out in the area "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." all of them looked around searching for the source and Pilvi spotted him when Satu gasped and pointed somewhere above the Guardians.

He was a gray skinned, slim manm with dark gold eyes, he had surprisingly white teeth and black hair which defied gravity, he was wearing a black robe which faded into his skin and his legs were also covered in black. He continued talking.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck." he mocked "Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

Pilvi whispered "Neljä?"(Four?) to her friend.

Satu whispered back "Ellei se puhu Hallasta, en tiedä."(Unless he's talking about Jack, I have no idea.)

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth yelled, zooming after the disappearing man.

"Or what?" his voice came and they found him at one of the other columns "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked

"Maybe I want what you have." the man said, pointing at the Guardians"To be believed in." "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." the man yelled, sounding bitter.

Pilvi and Satu saw their frind being affected by these words and Satu decided to intervene "Lopeta." (Stop.)

Jack looked at her in confusion "Vain koska kukaan ei nää sitä nii se ei oo syy tehdä tätä, ajattele kokonaisuutta, sä olit yksin, olisiks susta ookoo tehä näin?" (Just because no one can see him isn't a reason for him to do this, think about the big picture, you were alone, would you think it was okay to do this?) she aked, gesturing around the empty place.

Jack looked at the ground "Ei." (No.)

"Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit!" they heard the man say as he hung upside down under the Guardians.

Pilvi couldn't resist yelling "Don't talk to air, people will think you're crazy!" at the man.

The man looked startled as he looked at the three who stood separate from the Guardians before he disappeared again.

"Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy? And two children who can't see the Easter Bunny?"

"We're not." Jack said, looking around.

"The Easter Bunny is not real, idiot." Satu and Pilvi said in unison, copying their friend.

"Oh good," the man said and the three whipped around to see him lean against a golden arch-like decoration "A neutral party." he said, before turning away "Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now." he finished nastily.

Pilvi had to hold back Satu who was going to punch the shadow-jumping man. At least she thought he was doing that because otherwise she had nothing. Doing her best to ignore the creepy man, Pilvi took out the white backpack she'd stuffed under her shirt when she and Satu had chased after Jack, it was a present they had bought for him to make him feel better but in the chaos she'd forgotten all about it.

"Tässä." (Here.) she said, handing it to him "Se ei oo paljoo, mut sä voit sulloo sinne kiiltäviä esineitä." (It's not much, but you can stick shiny stuff inside.) she said cheekily.

Jack huffed, taking the backpack "En ole harakka." (I'm not a magpie.)

Pilvi only answered by sticking out her tongue once again.

**And there. Enjoy.**

**I have plans for that backpack...**


End file.
